paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ethan
this pup is by Aurychase (this pup isn't in my Fanon) Ethan is a white German shepherd, very good in basketball (no love interests .. accept requests) is very tall. the fur is long and slightly soft, he has pointed ears and bushy tail. his fur is completely white with silver stripes on the back. He has blue eyes. He is wearing a blue collar and a medal in the shape of basketball. always wears a basketball jersey blue and orange with a green phosphorescent paw on the back. the right ear is not complete and is missing half (this happened into his past) A dog is very sweet and generous, like a gentle puppy. loves the challenge, but only if it does not come over the game. not afraid to defend the innocent, but it tends to shrink if it applies to only other dogs that are not very nice.It is a very playful puppy but otherwise tends to be quiet and be okay with both males and females.He is the classic good male pup It was a child was abandoned because it was higher than normal and considered different. a few days after he was captured by the men who organized dog fights. Ethan was sent, despite being a puppy against a mastiff and was seriously wounded (including the piece of ear off). men did not react until the mastiff was not going to kill him by suffocating him with a bite to the throat. fortunately he was taken away by a kind man who took him immediately to the hospital. once cured, Ethan ended up at the pound and was left there for weeks. one day, however, came a girl who bought him, put him in a box and gave it to a friend. Ethan, seeing the young master, he decided to play basketball. * oh my ball dear, the point you fear * take the mire and win! * every game is an adventure, you'll have new friends .. sure! * winning is not important, it is essential! but friends are better, do not forget! * fun and engaged in a game, so you are smiling to defeat young voice: Vincent Tong (Flash Sentry/My Little Pony: friendship is magic) adult voice: Vincent Tong (Flash Sentry/My Little Pony: friendship is magic) He has a big crush on Lana and me and Vixiedog are thinking about them^^ * It was abandoned * He has an innate talent for basketball * become good friend of Chase * often frequents the park and basketball court * plays with humans on the basketball team of the master * often he goes to like playing with the Paw Patrol * he likes to entertain the smaller puppies, teach them to play basketball * his birthday is July 30 * is a friend of Annie * is a big friend of Fletcher and the biggest cause is that they love the sport. he like play with him * some times later he will become mate of Lana and they will have 4 pups and 1 adopted: Conan, Benji,Dex, Kana and Cerise work in progress.. work in progress... Category:Fanon Category:Dog Category:Male Category:Pup Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters by Aurychase Category:German Shepherds Category:German Shepard Category:Puppy Category:First gen Category:Present gen Category:Animals